1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a method for converting a carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid halide group to a trihalomethyl group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,514, McKendry, teaches that carboxylic acid groups on aryl or heteroaryl rings can be converted to trichloromethyl groups if contacted with a mixture of phenylphosphonic dichloride (C.sub.6 H.sub.5 P(O)Cl.sub.2) and phosphorus pentachloride.